1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been used in diverse fields. Particularly, display apparatuses have been made thin and light, and thus, the scope of using display apparatuses has become even wider. Among the display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses, which are self-emitting type display apparatuses, have excellent characteristics in power consumption and image quality, and thus, significant amounts of research has been conducted into organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may include a first electrode, a second electrode opposing the first electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the first and second electrodes. The organic emission layer emits visible light by recombination of holes and electrons when voltages are applied to the first and second electrodes. An organic light-emitting display apparatus may include various members to drive the first electrode, the second electrode, and the organic emission layer, and thus, electrical characteristics of such various members affect electrical characteristics and image quality of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.